


Cradle

by Snedic



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017)
Genre: Blurb, IT 2017 - Freeform, Kinda, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short, Short Story, it pennywise, pennywise - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snedic/pseuds/Snedic
Summary: "It’s arms cradled you, mocking you as if you were a tender child and it your caring mother."A very short Pennywise blurb just because. I may add more little blurbs like this later on.





	Cradle

It’s arms cradled you, mocking you as if you were a tender child and it your caring mother. It’s disturbingly large hands groped you, rocking you back and forth. Some strange hum passed through it’s swollen lips. The song was familiar in a way, perhaps you had heard it once as a child. Tears welled in your eyes, threatening to spill in the same way it threatened you with it’s encompassing presence. You don’t know what brought you to this point, but soon you melted into it’s sway, eventually taking comfort in it’s horrific claws. Your desperate whimpers of anguish were silenced by it’s hushing. The woes of the world drifted away as did the alarms that sounded in your mind telling you to run, fight, do anything at all to get away. The creature’s embrace was kinder than any humans you’ve felt, more sincere, more familiar. And maybe, that was because you felt you were a monster too. Only a monster could ever love a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing little things such as this that just sets up a scene and leaves room for the imagination, maybe I'll add more since I'm always just jotting stuff down like this. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
